Code Lyoko XANA's Return
by AelitaStones55
Summary: The gang is back. Back to fight XANA that is. Will they win their new battle


It all starts in an average room. A computer on a desk begins to turn on. On the screen a firmilier symbol appears. The symbol is the sign of XANA. XANA all of the sudden reappears out if the computer.  
The day starts out as normal ever since XANA was destroyed. Aelita walked out of her dorm and went to the lunchroom. While she was walking she walked into Odd. Odd standing there in his purple clothing smiled at her.  
"Good morning Aelita."Odd soon said.  
Aelita looked at Odd and then said"Good morning Odd. You seem ready to start your day. "Odd looked at Aelita and nodded.  
"Your right as always Aelita."Odd said.  
"Of course I am Odd."Aelita said and giggled.  
Aelita and Odd walked to the lunchroom together. While walking they bumped into Jeremy who looked totally refreshed.  
"Good morning Odd and Aelita."Jeremy said.  
"Good morning Jeremy."Aelita said.  
"Hey Jeremy."Odd finally said.  
Aelita, Odd and Jeremy walked to the lunchroom together and got their food. When they sat down they started to have a conversation about XANA.  
"Hey Jeremy. I have been having weird feelings about XANA coming back"Aelita said.  
"Oh Aelita don't worry. Remember you killed XANA" Jeremy said.  
"Aelita listen XANA will never come back. Since you killed him with a program that Jeremy made you get data for."Odd said.  
After they had their food. They went outside and heard a noise coming from the dorms. They ran to the dorms and saw Sissi possessed by XANA.  
"Jeremy I told you I could feel XANA coming back."Aelita said.  
"After all of this. You were right about it Aelita."Jeremy said.

Aelita looked at the possessed Sissi and was shocked.  
"Oh no XANA got Sissi in his clutches."Aelita said.  
Jeremy looked at Odd and Aelita. He opened his mouth then closed it.  
"Lets get to the factory."Jeremy finally said.  
Odd, Jeremy,and Aelita ran to the factory. They went into the park and went into the sewers. They went to the factorys bridge. They each grabbed a rope and swang on it toward the elevator.  
"Lets turn on the Supercomputer now."Aelita said.  
Jeremy pushed the button and went down to the Supercomputer Room. They walked into the room and Jeremy pushed a button and the lever to turn the computer on opened up. Aelita walked up to the lever and pulled it onto the on positon. The supercomputer turned on.  
"Aelita and Odd head down to the scanner room."Jeremy said."I'll start the virtualzation prosse."  
Aelita and Odd went to the scanner room and they both stepped into different scanners. Jeremy went to the lab and sat at the computer and started the virtualzation prosses. Durring the program Aelita and Odd went through the same old prosses then appeared on Lyoko wearing new outfits.  
Aelita's outfit was pink with a beautiful orange skirt and Odd's outfit was totally blue. Aelita and Odd were on Lyoko once again.  
Later on Lyoko Aelita and Odd were on the overboard. They started to search for the activated tower. While traveling Jeremy made an anouncment.  
"Guys,you have new gear. Aelita you have a watch that tells you when XANA's monsters are near which if they are near your watch will show XANA's symbol"Jeremy paused then continued."Odd you have a new way to shoot laser arrows."  
Aelita looked at her watch and noticed that the XANA symbol was there. She looked up and saw some Krabs.  
"Odd there are some Krabs coming this way." Aelita said.  
"Thanks Aelita." Odd said.  
Odd aimed at a Krab and fired his laser arrows and missed, but the laser arrows bounced off of the ground. The arrows went up into the air and hits the Krabs eye of XANA.  
"Wow what a cool attack."Odd said.  
Aelita ran to the tower and was able to get in it. Aelita soon deactivated the tower and Jeremy started a return to the past.  
"Return to the past now!"Jeremy said.  
Later on Earth  
Aelita walked out of her dorm and went into the lunch room. She sat with her friends.  
"Jeremy I told you XANA was coming back."Aelita said  
"I'm sorry I doubted you."Jeremy said.


End file.
